


Good Morning

by ReinaWritesStuff



Series: Jonerys Modern AU [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Brother-Sister Relationships, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinaWritesStuff/pseuds/ReinaWritesStuff
Summary: “Waiting for the kettle to sound, Dany took a second, leaned against the kitchen counter and surveyed the space. Grinned to herself over the memories of that last night. Waking up in his bed, in his home, in his arms. It had been ages since she’d had a night that enjoyable lead to a morning that pleasant. Then, her morning bliss was shaken with an unexpected sound.”An eventful late night leads to an unexpected early morning run-in for Dany.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters mention, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, platonic Daenerys Targaryen/Arya Stark
Series: Jonerys Modern AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1073931
Comments: 22
Kudos: 120





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> The comments on the last one!! What a great, great, WONDERFUL thing to come back from the flu to see! I was so sick and then I got so busy. So, I loved logging back in to see all the responses. Thank you!

Dany was the first to wake up to the sound of a car alarm going off. Her eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the morning sunshine. Even faced away from the window, the light was glaring. The relentless alarm nearly gave her a headache. The drinks she’d had the night before didn’t help matters much either. Though someone eventually shut the alarm off, she found it impossible to go back to sleep after that. Still, unfamiliar setting and annoying sounds aside, it was quite a happy place to awake in.

Jon’s arm lazily hung across her body, his bare chest against her back, and she felt his warm sleeping breaths against her hair. How he could sleep through that car alarm was beyond her comprehension. Perhaps he was used to the sounds his neighborhood made in the mornings. She wasn’t. 

Careful not to wake Jon, Dany leaned over and sifted through the clothes near the bed until she managed to find her phone somehow tangled in a pair of his jeans. It was just after eight. There were a couple of missed calls from Missandei and a text from her after midnight. 

“ _ OH MY GOD! YOU’RE SPENDING THE NIGHT, AREN’T YOU _ ,” the message read, and Dany could almost hear her excited voice.

She hadn’t intended on it; staying the night. They’d only meant to meet up with a few of Jon’s friends at the pub. But, they quickly lost track of time and before they knew it, it was too late for Dany to travel across the city alone. Arya was out for the night, so they’d have the place to themselves. Just them, alone. All night. 

Dany sat up in bed to text Missandei back, and Jon’s arm slid down to her lap as he continued sleeping. 

“ _ I want all the details _ ,” Missandei quickly responded.

All the details. Dany’s mind went back to the night’s events. The neighbor who knocked loudly on the wall in the middle of the night, yelling for them to quiet down. The hickey that appeared to begin forming on her inner thigh. Or the one just under her collarbone. And the red and slightly raised scratches that marred Jon’s back, far more visible in the morning sun. No, Dany decided, Missi wouldn’t get  _ all _ the details of their night.

But, she would tell her about how a nice walk home led to a kiss which led to his bed. About how warm he was. The sweet words he whispered in her ear. And she’d tell her about how, after it all, they laid together laughing and talking about nothing at all until they fell asleep. 

“You’re really not cold,” Dany asked that night. She’d had the covers pulled up to her neck while Jon hadn’t even brought them over his waist.

“I’m really not,” Jon said amusedly. “How are you  _ still _ cold?”

“I just am.” 

“You’re not sick, are you,” he mocked, backing away from her. 

“No, I’m not sick,” she giggled, shoving him lightly, ”But, if I were, that’s poor timing to ask me if you didn’t want to catch it, don’t you think?”

Conceding to her point, Jon rubbed her arm to stir up warmth, both of them laughing.

“Is that better?”

“Barely,” she said.

Then, he securely wrapped his arms around her bringing her into him, and Dany curled into his chest. Their faces were immediately in front of each other.

“How is that,” he asked low.

“That’s much better.”

It  _ was _ . His body, still heated, was more comforting than a warm blanket. Jon caressed up and down her spine softly sending more pleasant chills through her body. Dany smiled sweetly at him as his eyes scanned over her face; glancing from her eyes to her lips and back to her eyes again. It was a good night. A great night. Great as she’d imagined it would be. Maybe even better. 

She kissed his cheek then slowly found his lips. And his fingers found her hair as they settled into each other again. 

That night, she’d watched as he drifted off to sleep before her, and he wore that same peaceful expression as she looked at him that morning, too. 

“Jon,” she whispered gently to him, “I’m going to make a cuppa. Do you want one?”

“Mm,” he mumbled without opening his eyes. Dany was sure that he hadn’t heard her.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Mm.”

She slid out of bed, lifting his arm gently and setting it back down. Dany, as silently as she could, tried to sort through the less-than-tidy floor to locate her clothes. She knew they couldn’t have gone far, but they’d certainly gone far enough out of her view. Shirt. Nowhere. Trousers. Nothing. Not even her bra had made an appearance that morning. Tired of looking, she instead grabbed one of Jon’s shirts off the ground. A gray t-shirt with “REYKJAVIK” written in bold, black letters. Luckily it was large, even for Jon, and was able to cover the necessities. She wouldn't be downstairs long, she thought, so just the t-shirt would suffice. 

Dany paused in the doorway momentarily, peeking her head around to make sure that there was no sign of Arya. The last thing she wanted that morning was to run into her. She figured, given that it was a Saturday, she’d have at least a couple more hours with Jon before she needed to sneak out to avoid Arya. The coast was clear so she continued on. 

Once she reached the kitchen, Dany sifted through the boxes of tea, picking out her favorite one. She then placed the kettle on to boil and got a couple of mugs out of the cupboard just as she would at her own house. Looking out the back window into the yard, Ghost chewed on a bone. Noticing her eyes on him, he turned his attention to her with his ears cheerfully sticking up as if to greet her. As if surprised but glad that she was there. She gave a little wave at him, bidding him a good morning. 

Waiting for the kettle to sound, Dany took a second, leaned against the kitchen counter and surveyed the space. Grinned to herself over the memories of that last night. Waking up in his bed, in his home, in his arms. It had been ages since she’d had a night that enjoyable lead to a morning that pleasant. Then, her morning bliss was shaken with an unexpected sound. 

“Jon, why are you up so early?” Arya called from the stairs, immediately sending Dany into a panic. “Put out a cup for me, too.”

_ Shit. _

How could she not have known that Arya was there? How long had she been there? Jon knew for certain that she was gone, he said. Wearing nothing but Jon’s shirt, there would be no question as to why Dany was there so early. She was not ready to address that with Arya yet. 

Scrambling as quietly as she could, Dany tried hiding in the pantry, but it was too small for her to fit. Ducking behind the island didn’t work either and the cabinets also had no space for her. She even thought of running out the back door to hide in the yard until Arya left. Ghost wouldn't expose her. But, she'd already begun the tea and set out the mugs. She couldn't hide. Either way, it was too late. 

“You're done having a lie in every Saturday then,” Arya spoke from the hall as she walked up, “Good, now you–”

Arya stepped from around the corner and stopped suddenly when she saw her. They locked eyes in a silent exchange. Dany pulled the shirt down in an attempt to cover herself more, but it was to little avail.

“You're not Jon,” Arya said.

“No, I'm not.”

“That's Jon’s shirt, though.”

“Yes, it is.” 

To accentuate the uncomfortable situation, the tea kettle steamed and wailed. After a pause, Arya stepped over to a laundry basket. She grabbed a pair of baggy, athletic shorts, presumably belonging to Jon, and handed them to Dany. 

Once she had the shorts on, they both sat down at the small dining room table across from each other. Dany had given thought before about how this scenario would play out. They ranged from she and Jon having a formal sit down with Arya as if they were two parents having The Talk with their child to her walking in on them mid-act. This scenario was at least less horrifying, though not quite less embarrassing. When it was clear that Dany wouldn’t be the first to say anything, Arya spoke.

“What did you two end up doing last night,” she asked with slyness. “I mean besides–”

“We went to a pub,” Dany hastily interrupted. “We had some drinks then came back here.”

“That sounds like a fun night.”

“I thought I could sneak out before you got home this morning,” Dany confessed.

“I actually got in last night. After you got here, I suppose, since I didn’t hear anything. These walls are pretty thin. I would’ve heard.” Dany stared at her in exasperation. Arya went on. “You don't have to hide this, you know. It's me.”

“Oddly enough, I think that's exactly why I wanted to hide it.”

“Well, that's silly. I'm nineteen. I wasn’t sheltered. Obviously, I know that people have sex.”

“Oh, my God,” Dany said, burying her face in her hands. 

“What?”

“I… I know that you know. But, he's your brother, and I'm… I was kind of your teacher. I don't want this to be awkward.”

“Awkward for  _ me _ ? I don't care what he does with his girlfriend. You’re forgetting that I’m the one who put you two together in the first place.” 

Dany sat back in the chair and folded her arms. Seeing her expression, Arya sighed, her face losing any mischievousness, and went on in a more genuine tone.

“Listen. You’re cute together. I don't say that a lot. Or ever, really. But, you are. When I set you up, I only meant to get him out of my hair for a night. I really didn't expect anything to come of it. But, I'm glad it did. You make my brother really happy. You do.” 

“I’m happy with him, too,” Dany smiled. 

“ _ Very _ happy, indeed, I guess,” Arya returned to teasing again.

Dany threw a sugar cube at her, and they laughed. Though she was still slightly embarrassed, Dany did appreciate how welcome Arya always made her feel. As if she was a part of the family. Sometimes it was easy to forget how they were initially acquainted, because of her openness with Dany. She truly did enjoy having Arya around. Then, she thought of how their time together was winding down with the Thailand trip fast approaching. Staring at the girl across from her, it actually made her sad. Arya must have felt the same way in the moment.

“Soon, you won’t have to worry about me popping up and busting you guys anyway.” 

”Two more weeks, huh” Dany said. 

“It’s crazy.”

“Are you feeling alright about it?” Arya only shrugged, not giving too much away. 

“I at least know enough of the language now to be ready for that part of it.”

“How are you and Gendry doing?”

“He’s taking it well, I think. He’s trying to save money to come visit me soon. I haven’t told Jon that he’s coming yet, though. Somehow I think he’ll be less than enthused.” 

“That's a pretty major step, Arya.”

“I don't know. I guess it is. It’s cool of him.” 

“It's like pulling teeth, getting you to say anything about this boy.”

“I just don't like talking about my relationship stuff with anyone.”

“Oh?” Dany raised a brow, mockingly. 

“Shut up. Your situation’s different.” 

Suddenly quiet, Arya’s finger twiddled around a loose thread on her shirt and she bit the corner of her lip. Dany couldn’t help but smile when she noticed that she looked like a nervous little kid. 

“It’s just… He’s my first boyfriend, so I don’t really know what to say to people about him.”

“I was the same way with my first boyfriend. Often times, I’m still that way with Jon. You just feel so much for a person on the inside, share a lot with them, that it’s hard to express that feeling to someone else on the outside. And when you’re talking about it, you feel just exposed and… vulnerable.” Dany, perhaps saying more than she meant to, nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders and looked away. “Or maybe that’s just me.”

“No, you’re right. I can say what I feel to him. But when someone else knows, it’s weird. It’s like being caught naked.”

“Literally, in my case.” They laughed hard at that one. “Are  _ you _ two happy, at least?”

“Yeah, we are,” she replied with a bashful grin.

“That's what matters.”

Arya’s gaze shifted over to the living room, taking a long and hard look at it as if she was trying to burn it into her memory. Dany did have to imagine too much what was going through her head. All the things she’ll miss. Trading the peace of mind in the known for the scary unease of the unknown and all in a brand new country. Dany knew that without Arya needing to say a word.

“It feels weird to leave the house. Sansa said as much when she left. Bran, too. But now I really understand what they meant. We didn’t grow up here, but it’s felt like home when I needed it most.” 

“You’ll only be gone for a year. It’ll fly by.” 

“That’s the thing. What if I love it and don’t want to come back that soon? I did some budgeting, and I can make it work there for at least another year with what I have saved up.”

“Is that so bad?” 

“Jon used a lot of his inheritance to get this place for all of us when he came back. Fixed it up and everything. That ramp outside by the stairs? Jon put that in by himself for Bran. He refused to let us put any of our money into the house, though. He made us swear to use ours for school or a gap year. Something productive. So, we did. That’s why it feels so strange to leave him here alone in it. All of these rooms, empty. He only got a place this size so we could all be here. Now we’re all gone.”

“It sounds like you’re doing what he wants you all to do. Don’t feel bad about that.”

Dany reached over and placed her hand on Arya’s.

“I guess he’s not too alone now, anyway. He’ll have you around to keep him company,” Arya mused.

“Right,” Dany smiled, “So, don’t worry about him. Enjoy yourself. That’s what we all want for you.” 

It was obvious that that had been a weight on Arya’s shoulders for some time. One that she probably hadn’t expressed to Jon but that Dany knew he already suspected. That was one of her favorite parts of being around the two of them. Seeing their bond and care for each other. She’d be lying if her mind didn’t liken them to how she and Rhaegar were. How they would’ve been. 

“Well, unlike my brother, I start my day early and have errands to run.” She stood, collecting her keys and paused briefly.“No milk and just a dash of honey. That's how Jon takes his tea.” 

“Thanks,” Dany laughed.

Once Arya left, Dany reheated the tea some and poured it for the two of them. Having had her fair share of morning surprises, she retreated upstairs before anyone else could somehow pop in. 

Dany carefully reentered the bedroom to find that Jon was still asleep. Placing the tea on the nightstand, she laid back down next to him, facing him and putting his arm around her waist. For a couple of minutes, she found herself only watching him again. Watching the way his brows would crease as if he was reacting to a dream. Noticing how soft his breathing was. The way his plump lips parted so slightly. When she touched those lips, she felt Jon kiss her fingers and grin. His eyes opened to her. 

“You're insistent on staring at me sleeping, aren't you,” he joked, his voice still groggy. 

“Maybe,” Dany smirked. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” Jon touched the side of her face tenderly. There it was; that look again. The look of awe he always gave her that she’d become so fond of. “What time is it?”

“Still early for a Saturday.”

“Good.” He caught sight of the mugs on the nightstand. “What's this?” 

“I made tea… And, I ran into Arya.”

“Did you? Well then. Did she say anything?”

“Just that you take your tea black with a dash of honey.”

“My sister knows me well.”

Jon sat up and stretched out his back, Dany getting another glimpse at his muscular frame. She tried to quell the ideas racing in her head. It was then, though, that he got a look at the recognizable clothing she was wearing. She cocked her eyebrow and snickered, knowing what he’d say. 

“You’re stealing my clothes now?”

“Well, mine got lost in your abyss of a floor. I think this is only fair. You don’t appreciate this oversized t-shirt and gym shorts combo I’m wearing? Is it not sexy?”

“They look better on you than they do on that handsome bloke who usually wears them.”

“Is that so? Then maybe this handsome bloke just won’t get them back. Or I can steal more of his clothes.”

Jon laughed as he bent down and kissed her. But, Dany stopped to stare at him, softly and curiously. 

“What’s wrong,” he asked.

“Nothing’s wrong. At all. This was a nice way to start the morning.”

“Something you’d want to do again sometime?”

“Mmhm,” she nodded much to Jon’s satisfaction. Dany bit her lip then went in to kiss him again, deeper this time. 

Yes, loud car alarms, messy room, lost clothes, awkward run-ins, heart-to-hearts, lighthearted joking and sweet kisses. She could happily get used to a morning like that. 

“Do you mind if I drink the tea later,” Jon said.

“Later? What, are you too busy now?”

“I will be,” he chuckled as he grabbed her leg, wrapping it around him. She responded by climbing on top of him, sliding her hand down his chest. 

“Oh, I can go if you're so busy,” Dany playfully quipped in between kissing him, “I'd really hate to interrupt you.”

“I can spare some time, I think,” he responded, taking off her shirt – his shirt – and discarding it.

The tea could wait. The rest of the morning could wait, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> A little something that shows how Dany’s getting integrated into Jon and Arya’s lives now as a girlfriend, sister-figure and listening ear. I was asked if all of my one shots will be from Dany’s POV. Nope! While most are Dany, at least 2, potentially 3, future ones will be in Jon’s POV. Those have been really fun to write, too! One in particular that I’m looking forward to.
> 
> There’s some stuff in this one that’ll come into play in the next story (which is all about Arya’s sendoff).
> 
> I was asked a great question as to why I don’t make this one multi-chapter fic instead of a series of one-shots. Honestly, I tried to at one point. But, one, I didn’t want to be beholden to a linear timeline as sometimes I just write stuff as they come to me and they may not fit in order. Two, it’s a very minimal conflict universe for the characters. I like it just having bare minimum stakes. Just a one-off and go. And three, I’m very inconsistent in my posting schedule, as you see. LOL. I don’t want to leave off on a cliffhanger and piss off for 5 years. I want to have a narrative wrap up every time, so you at least have the stories already written. So, there’s a method to my madness. Haha!
> 
> Thank you guys so much for all the support on these fics and my others! I hope you continue to enjoy them, because I love writing and talking to you guys about them!


End file.
